


Lightning in a Bottle

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Passionate kisses, Pining, Romance, Sort Of, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zutara, extra light smut, some wise words from uncle iroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Zuko wants to try that trend where you surprise-kiss your best friend......while filming a TikTok.He's currently in love with his best friend and he's been dying to tell her and he thought...well, he thought this would be a good idea.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffly, ridiculous one shot that came to me the other day while scrolling through TikTok. <3
> 
> Warning: Passionate kisses ;)
> 
> Side note: (This fic is separate from my other Zutara fic)

Zuko fumbles with his phone, he’s not even sure how to record on the TikTok app. Hoping he pressed the right button, the music starts and he sets the phone on the dash.

_“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle.”_

The familiar song fills up the car. Zuko’s nerves spike because in about fifteen seconds, his feelings for Katara will be revealed in a very, _very,_ obvious way.

He parks the car and turns to her.

She’s smiling at him in the passenger seat, in that adorable, shy, mysterious way. She’s always game for anything he wants to do, so it was no big deal when he started recording and set the phone up.

She has no idea about the trend where you film yourself surprise-kissing your best friend.

The pair became close these past few years; taking classes together, talking to the wee hours of the morning, star gazing, hiking. Their lives began to weave together until the rhythm of every sunrise started with a morning walk together.

The song is nearing the crescendo and Zuko’s nerves are threatening to eat him alive. What if she reacts badly? What if she slaps him with her water bending?

_“Zuko, you cannot hide the Sun. Not when the Earth needs it.”_ The words of his uncle float to the surface. 

What the fuck was he talking about? Most of what Uncle says takes a lot of thinking to translate. Zuko hates thinking, he prefers to operate on instinct. 

Katara is smiling at the camera, waving and making a goofy face. Oh how he admires her playful spirit!

_“_ _And all I need is to be struck by your electric love.”_ The music reaches its peak. 

It’s now or never.

Leaning over, he gently turns Katara’s chin with his fingers. 

Pressing his lips to hers, a rushing feeling swoops in his chest. A second passes and she’s kissing him back! His hands frame her face and she opens her mouth for him. He takes the invitation to press in his warm tongue. She moans softly at the connection. It’s the most beautiful sound to him. Her hands rest on his broad chest, and slide up to weave into his hair.

Warmth rolls through them and he pulls back to check for any sign of discomfort. She’s flushed and beaming at him, and a little breathless. They exchange an understanding without words before he pulls her into him for more.

She’s soft and warm in his arms and he kisses down her neck to whisper in her ear. “Katara.” His breath is jagged, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She whispers it back.

Zuko’s heart threatens to burst with joy. They laugh a little, still kissing, still giddy and shaking from the newness of it. 

Wrapped up in their love, they’re blissfully unaware that the phone was live streaming and 3.4 million people decided to follow Zuko’s account when they saw what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
